Two Futures
by SodaPop-Kun
Summary: I love him. He loves me. But sometimes love isn't enough. Years later, I will marry Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog, or not? He seems happy, but I don't love him. But if it makes him happy...


**Author's Note:  
Nothing much to say. Italics are used for Amy's thoughts. Shadow/Amy/Sonic  
R&R please!**

**Hope you enjoy! =)  
**

_Two Futures  
Chapter 1_

**xXx**

"We are gathered here today for the union of_ Amy Rose _and_ Shadow the Hedgehog_.", spoke the priest in a deep and calm voice.

_Oh my gosh, what am I doing? I don't love Shadow the way he loves me. But he looks so happy..._

"Shadow, will you take_ Amy Rose _as your wife, your partner in life, and your one and only true love? Will you cherish her friendship and love her today, tomorrow, and forever? Will you trust and honor her, laugh with, and cry with her? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?", asked the priest.

_"I will.",_ he said with such great pride and happiness in his voice.

"Amy, will you take _Shadow the Hedgehog _as your husband, your partner in life, your one and only true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow, and forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with, and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

_"I-I..." C'mon Amy! Say yes. Look at him, he looks so happy..._

_That second voice in my head._

_"Yes, I will..."_

"WAIT-...AMY!", He yelled as he burst open the doors, and came running in.

_SONIC!..._

**PAUSE...**

**xXx**

You must be thinking, "How did this happen?", and I must say it's a _long _story, so sit back and relax, as you hear my _love_ story...

_Back in high school, I was still chasing Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog, a blue streak. I was considered his obsessed stalker, a crazy fangirl of his. And he...well, let's just say he kept his distance away from me. But one day that all changed..._

**xXx**

"Morning class, today we will be talking about photosynthesis.", said Mr. Lyons

"Ugh!", said the class in union.

"Don't worry, it'll be fun.", Mr. Lyons said._ Yeah, right!_

"And I will be putting you with a partner.", he added. _Now, this is starting to sound better! Maybe I'll be put together with my Sonic._

"Tails, you work with Cream.", Mr. Lyons said as he started putting groups together. _What do you know, the two lovebirds! How cute!_

"Knuckles, you work with Rouge." _Man, this guy is good with putting partners._

"Amy, you work with Sonic." _Did I say he was good? He's an expert!_

_I turn around and see Sonic. He didn't look mad, but he didn't look excited either. I guess he was neutral about working with me._

"Now, you must do a project with your partner about photosynthesis, explaining what is it's meaning, and later do a model. Now go ahead and get working, you have the rest of the week to finish.", Mr. Lyons explained. _I guess I should go on to Sonic then._

"Sonic, I guess you're my partner then.", I said pretending not be excited.

"Yeah, I guess so..." _He seems different...There's something wrong with him._

"Is there something wrong, Sonic?"

"No, nothing. Don't worry Amy." _He voice sounded so charming. It's like his voice shaped with sound itself._

"Um, if you say so. I believe you.", I said adding a smile.

"Ok, let's get this project finished!"

"Actually Sonic, we have the rest of the week to finish.", I said with a laugh.

"In that case, let's take our time.", he laughed. _He looks so cute when he laughs._

_The rest of the period went well. We laughed a lot, actually. I was glad the same old cocky hedgehog I know was back. And believe it or not, he asked for my cell phone number, and of course I gave it to him! I swear, I was the happiest girl in the world!_

**xXx**

_That same night..._

**1 new message-Sonic**

_Oh my gosh! I'm dreaming, this is not real!_

**Sonic- Hey, did u search for more info about photosynthesis? lol**

_Oh, he wants to know if I searched for more information._

**Amy- Yea, actually. U hedgehog, done with the model?**

_That should keep this conversation going!_

**Sonic- Yea, but I'm still not finished. Srry!**

_What should I say to keep this going? Oh, I know._

**Amy- Don't worry, we'll finish it 2morrow. We have all week! lol**

_Great word choice, Amy!_

**Sonic- So, wyd?**

_Wait, is he asking what I'm doing? I should pinch myself to make sure this is not a dream._

**Amy- listening to music, u?**

_Lie. I'm not even "listening to music", all I'm doing is waiting for him to reply._

**Sonic- Doing the model, u should be working on the project 2. Lol**

_Oh shit..._

**Amy- Well, I'm done Sonic! lol**

_Ugh, not good enough._

**Sonic- Hahaha Ok, bye I g2g. See ya' 2morrow ;)**

_Oh my gosh! Is my dream coming true?_

**Amy- Ok, bye hedgehog! lol =)**

**Sonic- Bye. lol =)**

_That was the best night ever! Knowing that Sonic actually texted me, filled me with joy. In fact, I was thinking about our conversation so much, that I ended up sleeping late that night. I won't give up on wining his heart, one day he'll look up to me more than a friend..._

**xXx**

**Author's Note:  
I don't really know how weddings go, but I tried. lol  
Also keep in mind, italics are used for Amy's thoughts throughout this chapter. Oh and I know it's a bit short, but it's just chapter one, next one will be **_**longer.**_** Next chapter will be in **_**normal POV, **_**btw.**

**R&R please! =)**


End file.
